Wind Waker Adventures: The Confession
by Skarlet Forestfire
Summary: A little story between fated lovers, Link and Tetra. It's Medli's job to get those two together, no matter what the cost! With the help of the rest of the crew members, she just may get her wish... Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN LOZ!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It had been about a month since the evil-hearted Ganon was sealed beneath the waves. The brave hero and the beautiful princess once again surfaced to their world above the sea and reunited with their friends. All was at peace. There wouldn't be any other interference with peace for times to come.

The princess Zelda, who goes by her true name and title, Captain Tetra, once again took the reins of her beloved ship and crew and set sail once more. However, there were a couple of changes. Link had joined, accompanying the crew on the King of the Red Lions on a journey to find a new land. Their goal was to find a place to found New Hyrule. Makar and Medli, the Sages of Wind and Earth, had also tagged along to experience adventure and aid the young heroes on their way. Being powerful sages, Tetra didn't force any tasks on Medli and Makar, but sometimes they helped out with little chores. Link, on the other hand, was given the rank of swabbie and had to do all the dirty work. It amused Tetra to see the guy she knew as a hero to swab the poop deck and do the laundry. The other pirates easily became accustomed to the changes, especially Niko. Link took his position, so he became the cook. He actually wasn't that bad of a chef, much to everyone's surprise.

The crew made numerous stops on countless islands, meeting new people, creatures, and monsters. The hope given to them by the King's wish made it so that supplies were always plentiful wherever they went. Friends were made, pacts for the future were formed, and sometimes the pirates had to use force to get what they needed. However, Tetra seemed to have softened a bit. There was never any violence unless monsters were in the equation.

On this certain day about a month later, Medli and Makar were lounging at a beach on an island that harbored strange little creatures called Anouki. A pact had recently been formed that when a foundation had been found for New Hyrule, they would become citizens and aid in the growth and prospering of the fresh kingdom. Medli was staring out at the sunset. They had planned to stay the night on this island, since the kind penguin-things went so far as to insist hospitality. But Medli had other things on mind.

"Makar," she said, "what do you think about all this excitement and adventure? I know you miss the Great Deku Tree, as do I with my kin. But I like it here. There's never a dull moment." Makar squeaked in reply, "Yeah, I like the thrill of adventure, too? I just hope everyone's okay back at Forest Haven without me." Medli smiled. "You'll be back for the next planting, though! There's no doubt about that." Makar would've grinned back if his face wasn't a leaf. "Yeah!" he chimed. "The goddesses will make sure of that."

There was a moment of silence as Makar remembered all his friends back at home, while Medli thought of Komali and how he was doing. He had matured so much ever since Link had come to Dragon Roost and shown him courage, so she expected everything was coming along quite nicely. Her thoughts of Komali made her mind wander over to her favorite subject.

Link and Tetra. In Medli's mind, there was no match more perfect! She knew all about their struggles before the great voyage. She wanted nothing more than to try to spark up romance between the two. She saw how Link sometimes stared at Tetra while her back was turned. Once, she also padded silently by Tetra's room to catch a glimpse of her scribbling in what Medli guessed was her diary. She had to get her talons on it and find out what secrets the captain was hiding about Link. Medli had to admit, the young hero was a dashing swordsman with a good sense of humor to boot. There was no way Tetra could resist him. Thus, it was Medli's goal to shove the two together. However, there was a slight problem. Neither had admitted to anything yet. Whenever Medli brought up the topic of Tetra to Link, he was either completely aloof or complaining about having to do chores behind the captain's back. Tetra never said a word about Link unless he was there, and whenever Medli mentioned something about him, she'd easily change the topic. Tetra was the leader of the pack for a reason, and she could use her brain to get out of any situation. And Medli fell for it every single time, not noticing until the conversation was over and Tetra had gone back to work.

Medli was now fuming about this on the beach in the sunset, while Makar had finished his daydreaming about being back at home. He used his stubby little legs to stand up and looked over at Medli, who was frowning and had her eyes set on the sand. Makar thought that she would melt the sand into glass with that glare. "Uhh, Medli?" he called meekly. Medli started. "Hmm?" she muttered, the glowering on her face fading to its natural look. "Are you alright?" the empathetic Makar asked. "Oh, I'm perfectly fine!" Medli exclaimed. "Don't worry yourself! Sorry about that." Makar was curious. "Did something make you mad?" he questioned. Medli sighed. "Oh, you know; the usual. I have to figure out how to get those two together." She had always vented out her flames of shipping to Makar. It was unhealthy to bottle up her ambition. Makar laughed, which sounded like a jingling bell. "You'd think those two were a snake and a mongoose, staying as far apart as possible." Medli chuckled. "It's obvious they have a thing for each other. They aren't just some animals kept apart by nature…" she trailed off. "Animals," she stated. Makar would've had a confused expression on his face, but again, it was a leaf. Medli turned to him.

"That's it!" she exclaimed. Her eyes flamed dangerously. "What do you have planned?" Makar asked. Medli replied with a sly smirk, "You'll see. But first, I have to find out if there's a blacksmith in town. The place is overflowing with metal." "How can you tell?" Makar asked, not seeing a speck of iron in sight. "I'm the Sage of Earth, remember?" she reminded him. "Ever since I was awakened, I've been given quite a few gifts. The goddesses are quite generous, aren't they?" "Certainly," Makar agreed. "The Great Deku Tree sent me a new leaf-copter before I left with an inscription of Farore on it. I think it's from her." "Wow," Medli mused. "Ah, but I digress," she noticed. She got up. "I'm going to the village. I'll meet you at the ship when the time is appropriate." "Okay," Makar consented. "Oh," she added, "and tell Link to meet me on the beach at midnight."

The sun had set. The beautiful night sky shone with brilliant little lights. Link always wondered where stars came from, and why they existed. He was sitting at the front of the ship, his legs dangling over the edge and above the calmly rolling waves. He closed his eyes, his heart beating in sync with the gentle rocking of the ship. Living life as a pirate was awesome. He sighed. He still missed Aryll and his grandma, who he wished would've come with them, but he knew it was too dangerous. He knew he would see them again as soon as they found a place to build New Hyrule Castle and surround it with little villages and such. Until then, he had to wait, and be with the stars instead for company. He looked a bit off to the side to see a bright full moon shining radiantly across the ocean and lighting up his surroundings. The moon sure was a lot like the sun, only not as bright.

Suddenly, Link heard footsteps behind him. He turned around to see Gonzo hauling barrels out of the ship to refill them with fresh water. Link always thought of the pirate to be like Tetra's father, seeming to care the most for her and doing whatever ended up in her favor. He may have seemed like a brute and a violent man, but he actually had a kind heart. The very same Gonzo glanced over and caught Link out of the corner of his eye. He dropped the barrel and leaned against it. "Oy, kid! Nice night, isn't it?" he commented, looking up at the brilliant stars. Link nodded. "Sure is. The dozens of little stars in the sky make it look like there are little lamps everywhere." Gonzo smiled. "Yeah, guess you're right. Maybe the goddesses lit some gigantic lamps up there to keep their world bright." The two laughed, imagining an endless void of nothingness lit randomly with lamps. That would be pretty pointless.

Gonzo hefted up the barrel again. "Better get this into town, or I won't hear the end of it," he chuckled. "Miss Tetra wants us ready to go 'ASAP'." With that, he started down the board that took him to the island. Thinking of both her and Link reminded him of how she stuttered whenever he came up in conversation, and he chuckled silently to himself. He didn't notice little Makar waddling past, making his way towards an unsuspecting Link. As Gonzo was lumbering through the little Anouki village, he happened to pass by Medli. "Hey there, Miss Sage!" he greeted her. She smiled and waved. "Hello, Gonzo!" she called back. "Refreshing the water supply?" "Yup," he affirmed. "What're you doing out here? It's pretty chilly out." Medli looked down at the ground and smirked. "Oh, nothing," she lied terribly. Gonzo immediately caught on. "A-ight, what's going on?" he asked. She replied, "Oh, okay, I'll tell you, but you have to promise to keep it a secret until the time is right, okay?" Gonzo, still curious but puzzled, agreed, "Ok, Miss. So what's going on?" Medli beckoned him to bend down, him being much taller than her, and started whispering in his ear.

Tetra was enjoying her stay in the Anouki village. One of the residents had kindly (and somewhat out of fear) given her his home to stay in over the night, while he rested his head at a neighbor's house. It was like a gigantic tent made out of strong, bendable sticks and a thick blue cloth. Little shells were dotted about as decoration, along with a couple of utilities for survival in luxury, like a stone stove and a little fireplace. Tetra was leaning back on a comfortable chair, warming her bare feet by the soothing flames. There was nothing like using other peoples' hospitality to your advantage, especially when they wanted you to. Her eyes were closed, and she was listening to the crackling of the burning wood. She sighed. "Man, this place sure is nice for a little village in the middle of nowhere," she stated to herself. "Where'd they get all this stuff? It's like the goddesses came down and just rained them with fireplaces. Ah well, can't question it. I wouldn't know where to find the right answer."

Then, she heard a crash. She shook her head. "Oii, Niko's at it again. What'd he do this time?" Almost as if on cue, a little freckled face popped in through the opening of the tent. "Umm, Miss Tetra?" he said hesitantly. She turned her head to look at him, only bothering to open one eye. "What?" she snapped. Niko gulped. "N-nothing, Miss. Just wanted to see how you were doing. We gotta check up on each other sometimes, right?" Tetra sighed. "As long as you apologize to the poor soul for having his little chandelier broken, I think you'll be okay. Just don't mess anything else up," she warned. Niko's jaw hit the ground. "But how…" he trailed off and left. Tetra closed her eyes and smiled. She always knew how he got into trouble just by looking at his face.

She heard Niko call out to someone from outside. She figured it was the victim of the broken chandelier, but to her surprise, she heard Medli call back in response. Why wasn't she asleep? It was late. Tetra was curious. She got up and crept to the opening. Then, she drew identical curtains over the opening while Niko had his back turned. She laid down on the ground and put her ear up to the blue cloth.

She heard, "'Hoy, Miss Sage!" Medli replied happily, "Hi there, Niko! What was that crash just now?" Niko stuttered, "O-oh, nothing." Medli just laughed. "Oh, Niko, always getting into trouble," she chuckled. Tetra laughed a bit to herself, too. How could he get into trouble so easily? What a clutz. Then, Niko tried to branch off the subject. "What're you doing up so late at night?" he asked. She replied, "Well, I guess it's no use keeping it a secret, so I'll just tell you." Tetra's eyes widened a bit. A secret? She had to know what was going on.

Tetra never heard anything after that. She figured they were either whispering or had gone off somewhere else. She didn't want to risk opening the curtain and getting caught, so she decided to just wait it out and then intimidate Niko into telling her. She stood up and got back in her chair. Looking into the flames, she remembered the bright orange on Ganon's dark yet vibrant cloak. And how she and Link were able to overcome the greedy tyrant as a team. She smiled to herself and quickly fell asleep.

In fact, Medli and Niko had made their way over to the beach. The young Rito sat down in the sand and looked up at Niko. "Whaddya think?" she asked him. "Pretty good idea, right?" Niko shrugged and replied, "I dunno. Miss Tetra isn't the type to go nuts over some boy. Sure, she and Link have had history (no pun intended), but not in the romantic sort. If you mess up on this, she'll have your hide." Medli laughed. "Please," she argued. "It's obvious that Tetra's crazy for him. I'm just giving the two a gentle nudge in the right direction." "'A gentle nudge'?" Niko chuckled. "You sure know how to play things, I'll give you that. But still, be careful; there's no telling what the captain will do to you if you either let it slip beforehand or if the plan fails." Medli smiled. "Oh, it won't fail," she assured him. "My plans never fail."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was around midnight. The waves were gently petting the sand over and over again, making the already tiny rocks even smaller. The moon shone brilliantly in the dark sky. It was like a blanket of darkness and silence was put over the island with only the moon to light the way. It was this time when Link smoothly stepped through the sand with the air of a princely warrior (and rightfully so) and approached a patiently waiting Medli. "You called?" he asked, coming up beside her. Medli looked up at Link and couldn't help but inwardly grin at his handsome figure, enhanced by the moon's shower of light. Tetra was so lucky. "I did," she responded. He sat down next to her. "Normally," he noted, "You don't get other people to do things for you. So why have Makar come get me?" "Well," Medli began, "it's about time we had 'the talk'." "What do you mean by that?" Link was confused. Medli lowered her eyes. "Every time I try to bring it up, you push me away," she said. "But this time, we're alone, and there's nothing to bother me or you." Link's eyes widened a bit. Remembering all the past times she tried to strike up conversation with him, it always had that one subject in it. "Alright, what is it?" he asked, wanting to seem as clueless and innocent as possible. Medli said, "Do you, ah, have your eye on any girl in particular?" It had sounded so much better in her head than saying it out loud. Link replied carefully, "If you mean you, I hate to say it but I just think of you as a really good friend. However, you are the most beautiful Rito I've ever laid eyes upon," he teased. "Thanks." Medli laughed in an attempt to mask her embarrassment, but the blush coming up on her face probably gave it away. "No, that's not what I meant at all (haha). I mean have you met anyone else you're interested in? We've been a lot of places." "Well…" Link trailed off, gazing at the sand. "C'mon," Medli urged him. "I won't tell anyone." She was almost sure she knew what the response would be, if there was any.

Link sighed. "I don't know if you can keep a secret," he jested. At Medli's angle, his ocean blue eyes perfectly reflected the shining moon. "Umm…" he hesitated. Medli simply waited for him to collect himself. "Well, she's kinda pretty…" he began. The poor Rito couldn't stand the tension. "Obviously," she stated, "if you like her, she has to be. What else?" Link seemed to be struggling to find the right words to say, but he didn't seem afraid. Finally, he confessed. "She may be a bit rough, but she has all the best intentions. No matter what kinds of outrageous things she does, I can't help but agree with her plans or look at them optimistically. I've seen her with different eyes, if you will, and in both views she's strong yet elegant. I've found myself staring at her without even noticing I was in the first place. The way she locks gazes with me is kind of unnerving, though," he added. "But, if anyone were to really bore their eyes into my soul, she's one of the only people I'd trust," he finished. Medli heard exactly what she wanted to hear and was trying really hard not to freak out on the spot. "Let's say," she tried to contain herself, "that this girl felt the same way. Say she's crazy for you. What would you do?" Link looked at her. "I never really thought about it that way," he admitted, "it was always me wanting her." Medli couldn't help but grin. "I think I can help you win her over," she said in an absentminded tone. "Really?" Link sounded unsure. "Yup," she responded. "Being female myself, I know all the crazy twists and turns we take when falling head-over-heels for a guy. That means I can use those zigzags to make her fall right into a trap," she explained, "and then into your arms." Link had a strange look on his face. "I don't kno-" "Trust me!" Medli pleaded. "I'll do everything I can to make sure it works." Then, she smiled deviously. "I need to know who to trap first," she commented. Link sighed. "Promise you won't tell anyone?" "Swear by the goddesses," she promised. He leaned over and whispered in her ear…

By dawn, the whole crew, save Link and Tetra, knew about the plan and swore to keep it secret unless threatened with violence from their captain. Sometimes, limits had to be set. Medli had gotten the blacksmith hard at work after easily detecting and digging up lots of raw ore. After the talk with Link, she went to go check on progress. He said he expected the project to be done by the afternoon and to wait until then. Tetra had no problem with staying, so she sent Gonzo the okay. Medli was in high spirits. Things were going exactly as planned. Except for the fact that she was exhausted from staying up all night. As soon as her job was complete, she took refuge in one of the fairly comfy hammocks within the ship.

By the time the sun had risen above the ocean, Tetra woke up and stretched. What a good night's sleep. She got up and stepped through the sand, opening up the curtains to be almost blinded with sunshine. She winced but quickly adjusted to the gleaming rays she knew so well and took a deep breath, catching the smell of the salty ocean. This was home, this was life. She wouldn't want to be anything more than a pirate.

Tetra decided to go for a little walk. The sand was a nice, cool temperature since the sun hadn't been out for very long yet. She played through it with her toes, feeling its rough surface and gentle flow. The sand was a lot like water. She was accustomed to both. As she ambled along, she heard a banging noise that increased as she kept going. Finally, she stopped in front of a tent that was closed. She could see a yellow glow and the shadow of a figure within. She didn't know how to aware him that she was coming in and she was the captain of a crew of pirates, so she just let herself in. What she found shocked her: long poles of metal, along with a large, thin block of iron. She edged a little closer to see the very busy blacksmith make the mold of a lock. What in the great seas was this? He seemed way too focused to disturb, so she awkwardly left the way she came. And found herself face-to-face with Gonzo.

He was in shock. "M-miss Tetra?" he jumped. She was a bit startled but she easily kept herself calm. "Yes, Gonzo?" He sighed. "Uh, just startled me a bit is all." She noticed that a little bead of sweat had formed on his forehead. "You sure?" she asked quizzically. Gonzo seemed to relax a little. "Of course, Miss," he replied cheerfully. She looked back to the tent. "What in the great seas is going on in there? And how did they find metal? I can't see a speck of ore anywhere." Gonzo shrugged and said quickly, "I dunno." She easily suspected something was up and narrowed her eyes at him. "What's this got to do with you?" she pressed. "Nothing!" Gonzo exclaimed. "I'm not troubling myself with these little folk? Goddesses know what that guy is doing in there!" Tetra sighed. It didn't seem like him to be interested in anything other than keeping the crew in ship-shape, and he certainly wasn't the type to play with molten metal. "Alright," she gave in. "Make sure we have all the things we need before we set off. And don't forget to mark this place on the map." "Aye-aye, Cap'n!" Gonzo saluted and went off in the direction of the ship. He couldn't believe how lucky he was that Tetra hadn't further questioned him.

Link had fallen asleep on the deck. When he woke up, he found himself face-first on the wooden floor. He groaned and pushed himself up. Looking about, he registered that it was now daytime, and the crew would be setting sail soon. He remembered the conversation he'd had with Medli that night and felt a little light-headed. He decided to go have a look around the village before they left and see some fresh sights. He bounded down the deck and jumped to the shore. The village was straight ahead. Maybe he should go for a nice walk around the village. He nodded to himself, thinking that was the best idea, and set off. He passed by Gonzo, who gave him a nod. Gonzo barely hid the sly grin that was creeping up on his face.

Link was in awe at all the gigantic yet sturdy tents scattered about the island. They looked like they could be blown over easily, but they obviously weren't as they would have to deal with repair a lot. He wondered if the Anouki would make good architects for building houses and the like in New Hyrule. He grinned at the thought of having a gigantic castle built out of blue cloth and branches.

Tetra happened to be walking in the exact direction as Link. When she saw him gazing at the tents, she stopped. It was just the two of them; no one else seemed to be around. She didn't feel so great about the situation, but there wasn't really anywhere to hide. She bit her lip. Link still hadn't seen her. Maybe she could get away—nope, his eyes were now on her. Her heart started racing. Link said, "Oh, hey, Tetra. What's going on?" She couldn't form words on her mouth. _Just concentrate on his eyes. That's it_. She took a breath. "Nothing much," she responded, "just walking around the village." The way she talked so blandly made her want to smack herself in the face, but that would make her look even more stupid. Link smiled. "Same here. You think these guys would make good architects?" Tetra's head was spinning, but she was able to answer, "Probably. I dunno." Link eyed her with concern. "Are you all right?" he inquired. "You look a little… pale." Tetra responded, "Oh, yeah, I'm fine! I just… forgot about something I left on the ship. Sorry; gotta go." She tried really hard not to run away, so it turned into a fast walk. Link just stared after her. What in the great seas was that? It was his first chance to talk to her alone, without anything endangering them or without any straggling crew members. He hit himself in the face. Medli didn't say anything to her, did she?

Great minds think alike, for as Tetra was far enough away, she did the very same thing. "Idiot!" she fumed to herself. "You can't do anything right with that idiot around! Makes me sick. But…" she recalled gazing into his ocean blue eyes and smiled. Then she caught herself and shook her head. "See? This is exactly what I'm talking about." Once again, she put herself through the lecture of being captain: keep a level head, treat all your crew members equally, and, most importantly… Well, she knew.

Link was at a loss as to what to do next, so he decided to follow Tetra's footprints to the tent in front of him. He heard the squealing of cooling metal as he approached the closed curtain. Confused, he ruffled the curtain, as was the Anouki custom (like knocking at a door), and he heard a "Come in!" Link brushed the cloth aside and stepped in. "It's almost do-" as the blacksmith turned around, he stopped mid-sentence. He had also agreed to keep the secret. "Why hello there!" he greeted instead. "You're the young Link, Hero of Winds, I presume?" Link rubbed the back of his head over the title. "Oh, not exactly a 'hero', but that's what some people call me." "Pleasure to meet you!" the blacksmith exclaimed. Link replied, "Likewise. What'cha working on here?" The blacksmith was wise, and he had already thought of a lie. "It's for domesticating seagulls," he said. Beside him was what looked like a gigantic cage. He explained, "We plan to use the birds as messengers to send letters back and forth to you and your crew." Then, he turned back to his work and pulled a little key out of a tub of water. "I hate to say it," he said apologetically, "but it gets pretty hot in here when I start to weld this metal. I'd suggest stepping out. It gets pretty uncomfortable." Link got the hint. "Of course, I'll just be on my way. Again, it was nice meeting you. Good luck with those seagulls!" The Anouki smiled. "Much obliged. Have a safe voyage!" With that, Link left the tent. The wise blacksmith sighed in relief and grabbed some fire crystals that Medli had also found for him.

Speaking of Medli, the young Rito woke up at about this time. She immediately thought of her plan. Was it going smoothly? Then she remembered: Tetra had a book of some sort. No one was guarding her cabin, and no one dared to go in for fear of ultimate destruction. But Medli was a brave soul, willing to take the risk. She got out of her hammock and padded upstairs to Tetra's cabin. Looking around to make sure no one was watching, she drew back the vibrant red curtains that masked the contents. She stepped in and gasped. There were all sorts of charts and whatnot scattered everywhere, on the walls, in a pile on the floor, on her desk… And sure enough, there was that little book. Medli grinned wickedly. She wasn't going to go blurt out all of Tetra's secrets to everyone, but she was still invading her privacy. She walked over and looked at the cover. It was just a plain, dull brown color. Medli opened it and caught her breath again.

Tetra was an amazing artist. On the first page was a drawing of the ancient Hero of Time, holding the Master Sword in his hand, a look of determination on his face. It didn't look life-like, more like a painting. She turned the page again. This time, she saw the golden Triforce. Well, it wasn't golden, as Tetra had only black ink to use, but one of the triangles was shaded in. Medli assumed it was the Triforce of Wisdom. Tetra was once connected to it. She turned to the next page. Now this one was life-like. It was Link. He was in his tunic with the cute little green hat, but he didn't exactly look cute. He was staring right at her, as if to say, "If I have to, then I'll fight." Medli was taken aback at how Tetra had brought out his greatest features, like the slight curve of his eyebrows and his broad shoulders. It was pretty much just a headshot, but Medli was still extremely impressed. The best part was his eyes. They were so extremely detailed that Medli wouldn't be able to tell the drawing from the real thing. Even though there was no color, she could imagine the calm sea of blue that they always held. Then, she thought of how often Tetra probably looked at the drawing. Medli couldn't help but giggle. She could imagine the captain practically drooling over his strong and handsome demeanor. But there weren't any smudges. Medli was satisfied that she found something related to Link, but she was puzzled as to why there was just a sketch of him.

Then, she heard the door open. She scrambled to get the book closed and looked about frantically. _Please don't be Tetra, please don't be Tetra, _please_ don't be Tetra!_ She finally came to the decision of diving underneath her bed. She could barely squeeze under, but it was dark enough to conceal her. She scooted into the far corner and curled up into a tight ball. Sure enough, the drape rustled. Medli almost let out a squeak in terror. Looking out, she saw perfectly tan feet with comfortable-looking red sandals. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried not to tremble.

Tetra sighed. "Ugh," she said to herself and walked towards Medli. She was on the verge of screaming in terror, but she knew the only way to survive was to keep quiet. Tetra flopped down on her bed. "Why can't I just act normal?" she asked. "Just focus on the eyes," she repeated in a sarcastic tone. "Thank Nayru I was able to get away without making things too awkward." Medli was curious. She silently prayed to the goddesses to let her hear more. The goddesses had to save her prayer for a later time. Tetra got up again and walked over to her sketchbook. She opened it, but Medli couldn't see which one, as she was stuffed under a bed. She hoped it was the third page, though. "Man, I need that thing back," the captain said, smashing Medli's hopes. She was looking at the Triforce. A couple of seconds later, a yell came from above deck. "Miss Tetra!" both girls heard Gonzo call. "We're ready to set sail! Just say the word!" Tetra walked back to the entrance of her cabin and then stopped. "Is Link on board yet?" she asked herself, then left. Once Tetra's steps were inaudible, Medli heaved a sigh of relief and wriggled out from underneath the bed. She almost ran out of the room and up the stairs. She had to see if her little tool was ready.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The supplies had been secured, the sails raised, and the ship ready to depart. While Link and Tetra were busy untying the masts, the rest of the crew took the liberty of hauling in their new treasure. Neither of the two busy workers saw a thing. Tetra did all she could to avoid meeting Link's gaze and pretended to be extremely focused on the task at hand. She was still a bit spooked from earlier. In contrast, he was trying to get her attention. They were basically alone again. He wasn't messing up this time. He scooted across to the point where he was only a few feet away from her. "Hey, Tetra," he said, trying to mask his nervousness. She pretended not to hear him. "Tetra?" he asked again. She turned in the opposite direction, grabbed a rope, and slid down to the deck. Her job was done, anyway. Link was confused. Why did she ignore him? He frowned and continued untying the other half of the sail.

Tetra's heart was racing again. She immediately made for her cabin again once her feet hit the deck. She was so focused on getting out of there that she didn't notice all of her loyal pirates staring at her in amusement. Once she closed the door, Niko commented, "Wow, her face was redder than her bandana!" and the rest of the crew pretty much burst out laughing. In the meantime, Tetra moved back her curtain and entered her room. She was infuriated. "THIS is how you act?" she scolded herself as her hands went to her head. She used one hand to lightly hit herself. "You're a PIRATE! A captain, at that! You're going to let some little 'hero' scare the heck out of you? To top it off, this isn't some romantic cruise! You have to focus! Your job is to take care of your crew, not live in your fantasies." Then, she moved her hands to her face. "Why am I scared?" she whispered.

Little did she know that doom was upon her until Medli drew back the curtain. "What was that?" she asked, and Tetra jumped. "Medli," she growled, "you know you're not supposed to be in here." Medli took a step in anyway. "I'm pretty sure you're not in the mood to launch me off the ship," she stated coolly. "You're shaking a little." At this, Tetra sat down on the bed. Medli came right over and sat down next to her. Tetra didn't do anything about it. _She isn't doing any harm, anyways_. She immediately took back that thought when the Rito opened her mouth.

"I know _exactly_ what's going on," Medli stated as she smirked at the floor. Tetra had a confused look on her face as she turned to her friend. "Whaddya mean?" she asked. "There isn't exactly 'anything' going on." Medli just sighed and turned to the pirate. "Look," she said, "aren't you tired of this? I think I can help." Tetra wasn't about to be fooled by cross-examination. "What would I be tired of?" she questioned. "I'm the captain of a pretty fine crew, if I do say so myself (even if they're annoying sometimes), I get what I want when I want, and I'm going to rule an entire kingdom." Medli facepalmed. "I know as well as you do what your actual thoughts are," she muttered. "It's about Link." Tetra stopped herself from getting up and running out. She had to act calm and not let anything slip. "Why would I be thinking about him?" she asked aloofly. "Besides the fact that he should be doing a supply check," she added, knowing all too well that it had already been done. Medli didn't know, but she was persisting anyway. "You should go talk to him," she suggested. "I wouldn't bother you guys." The captain's face went a bit pale again. "Ah, I don't think I have anything to discuss with him," she argued. Medli noticed a slight change in her tone of voice, going just slightly more high-pitched and quieter. She took Tetra's hand. "Fine," she said, "I'll just have to go with you." She pulled Tetra off the bed and tried to pull the reluctant pirate behind her, but her heels were dug in the ground. "I said," Tetra repeated, "I don't have anything to discuss with him." Medli laughed and gave Tetra a yank. She just dropped to the floor. "Not going anywhere," she stated decisively.

At this point, Medli was ready to just throw Tetra up the stairs and into the door, but she didn't think she was strong enough to do that. She had to settle with dragging her out of the room. Before they could exit, Tetra grabbed onto the side of the opening and held on for dear life. "Nooo," she whined. "Look," Medli turned to glare at her. "I'm getting you out there, you're talking to Link, and I'll be right behind you. Why the hesitancy?" She responded, "I…just wanna be in my room for a while. I came here for a reason." Before she could stop herself, Medli said out loud, "What, so you can stare at that drawing of Link?" Realizing what she just revealed, her other hand went to her mouth. Tetra pulled her hand away and stood up. Looks like someone's been snooping," she glowered. "Got anything to say for yourself?" Medli sensed her weakness and responded, "Actually, yes. You're in love with Link."

"Wha-" Tetra felt a blush creeping up on her face. Her brain took over for a moment, and she knew she had to act quickly. Medli had never said that out loud. Tetra laughed, trying to mask her shakiness. "Link?" she chuckled nervously. "_Please_. That blockhead can't even tie a knot right." Medli fired back, "Then you'd immediately take the opportunity to help him so you could touch his hand." The captain gave her a look. "Not since it's been swinging around that dusty old sword," she responded, referring to the Master Sword that had sealed Ganon beneath the ocean. That was certainly a lie, as she would never insult anything related to ties with her ancient royal family and their past. But again, Medli didn't know that. She was also enraged. "I brought that sword back to its full power along with Makar!" she exclaimed. "That sword was far from 'dusty'! It could easily slice up you and all your petty insults!" "Woah," Tetra said, not intending to make her mad. "My point is it used to be dusty, before you revived it to its former glory." "Sorry," Medli sighed, "but that was pretty much my greatest accomplishment." They both laughed at that. "It's fine," Tetra responded. "Besides, I should apologize for saying that in the first place. Anyways," she added with a sly grin, "I have to take the helm! We're setting sail!" She bounded up the stairs and out the door before Medli could realize that Tetra had distracted her once again. The captain victoriously grinned as she turned the knob. _Winn_.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

All conversation stopped when Tetra walked out onto the deck. The rest of the crew was huddled in a little circle, save Link and Makar, who were talking some distance away. The group all turned to look at her. "What're ya doin'?" she demanded. "Is she ready to go?" Gonzo replied, "We aren't doin' anything. Yup, we're waiting on you." Tetra narrowed her eyes at him before she climbed up the ladder and took the wheel. Everyone else moved to their positions. The gong was sounded, and the ship took off from the little island, along with Medli's rising hope.

As soon as the ship was steadily sailing along the great sea, the lowly crew members snuck below deck, along with Makar, to discuss things with Medli. Makar was placed outside the bunkroom in case if Tetra or Link happened along, and he happily took the post. Once everyone was comfortably strewn about the room, Medli started. "As you all know," she said, "I've brought you here today because of a little scheme of mine. Those two need to show what they think to each other before I go ballistic. Have any of you noticed how Tetra acts around Link?" "Well," Gonzo responded, "she won't talk about him of her own free will, and whenever I bring him up, she immediately changes the subject." All the other pirates muttered in agreement. "And what about Link?" Medli continued. Zuko spoke up, "Sometimes when I'm on watch, I can catch him staring at the captain from across the ship, when she's not looking." "Probably thinking about to get her alone," Niko muttered, and everyone laughed. Senza added, "Oh, hey, I just remembered something! Wanna hear it?" "Do go on," Medli urged.

"Okay," he started. "So once, when I was mopping the deck, I heard Link yell to Miss Tetra something about the mast being broken. Of course, this aroused my attention, so I was going over to where he was when I saw Miss Tetra almost yelling at him. I didn't ask what it was about, but I caught her saying something like, 'Are you blind? The ship's fine!' So I got close enough to hear Link's response. He said, 'Oh, whoops, my mistake,' but he looked really weird, like he was hiding something. For a while, they just stood there, looking at each other. Miss Tetra was glaring at him something fierce. I'd be pretty intimidated myself if I held that look," he shuddered. "Then she stomped away, and Link looked upset. He said, 'Why can't I just talk to her?' and hit his head against the mast. Miss Tetra was certainly right, as the thing held strong as a rock. And then I heard him say, "I'll never get to kiss her at this rate.'" Medli smiled, as she'd already heard Link's confession, but the rest of the crew let out a "Oooooohhhh" and Senza beamed with pride at having provided such a topic of gossip.

"So it's settled," Nudge claimed. "Link likes Miss Tetra. But Miss Medli, how do we know she thinks the same thing? I don't think she'd be interested at all in a guy like him." Medli explained, "It's a part of their ancient history. The past sage, Laruto, told me a bit about it. She said that while Tetra is a strong-willed pirate, she also has the soul of a kind and light-hearted princess. Besides, knowing her, and knowing my judgment, she definitely has a thing for Link. As a matter of fact, I tried to get her to go talk to him a while ago, and she was afraid to." Mako exclaimed, "Miss Tetra? Scared? Ha! Now, tell me about the one with the fish-men!" Medli responded, "Everyone's afraid of something. Looks like our captain is afraid of a little romance." "I don't know," Gonzo added. "I agree with Mako on the fact that Miss Tetra's a tough nut to crack, but she does seem kind of on-edge about him." "Exactly," Medli stated. "So, we just have to slide her right into a situation where she can't run. And we'll just sit back and watch." "Is the cage really necessary?" Nudge asked. "Absolutely," Medli affirmed. "It's just a simple lock-and-key mechanism, something she can't worm her way out of. The hard part is how to get them in there. Link said he'd go willingly, but I think our captain has other opinions." "Leave that to me," Gonzo grinned as he turned to Niko. The little cook smirked back. "Oh yeah," he agreed, "That'll get her." "I don't need to know," Medli decided. "Just get the job done. We're launching the plan at around sundown. That's sure to create an environment suitable for those two." The group laughed.

Everyone froze when they heard a voice outside the door. "What's going on in there, Makar?" "Oh, nothing out of the ordinary, I don't think," replied the tiny Korok. Everyone scrambled to get into a random hammock and act as if they were sleeping. "Really, now?" Tetra argued, and the door swung open. "Alright," she announced, "what-" she stopped, seeing everyone in their hammocks. Zuko opened one eye. "Quiet, Miss," he muttered. "We're trying to get some shut-eye. Been working to prepare the ship all last night, y'know." "Then what's Medli doing in here?" she asked suspiciously. The Rito shot up. "Huh?" she started. "Who said my name?" She looked down at Tetra. Then, she muttered something incomprehensible and lay back down. Tetra glared around the room. There were too many people in here to be a coincidence, and she knew she heard talking. She spun around and strutted out the door.

Gonzo sighed. "That was a close one," he stated, "but she'll be on to us eventually." Medli got out of the hammock. "Get Link," she said. "Time to plan out the play." Zuko scuttled out of the room. "Sorry," Makar squeaked. "No worries!" Medli exclaimed. "You bought us just enough time. You did your job exactly as you should've. Okay, let's have a few people clear out so as to keep Tetra's doubts at bay. Gonzo and Senza, I need you to stay. After I'm through talking with Link, I'll tell you how and where to set up the cage. This meeting is dismissed." All but the trio got up and left.

It wasn't long before Link strode into the cabin. "You called?" he asked and sat down on a hammock. Medli replied, "Of course I did. So apparently, Niko and Gonzo have a plan to get her out of her cabin at sunset. I've decided on trapping you guys right outside the door. It'll be all nice and pretty with pink clouds and whatnot, and there's no way Tetra can wriggle out of this one." She grinned almost evilly while Link blushed a little at the thought of there being a sunset. She was really going all-out. It was better than nothing, though. Link figured he had to make a move sooner or later, and now was his biggest chance. "Alright," he said. "So what, I just wait outside?" "I guess," Medli responded. Link got up, nodded, and left. Medli sighed. "Time to set up, boys." Gonzo and Senza grinned and left the room as well. Medli lay down to wait for sunset. Her work was done.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The bottom of the sun touched the waves. A single ship drifted lazily across the water. The crew on board prepared for a special event. Everything was in place: the eager crew stood in a crowd, waiting. Gonzo and Senza had the two ropes ready to be released. Niko stood in front of the door, with a very nervous Link behind him. He looked back at Medli, who seemed to be zoning out. He laughed to himself and turned back and said, "Alright Link. It's now or never. Man, this is gonna be the best! Anyone have a pictograph?" Link remained silent. Niko chuckled and opened the door. He went in and closed it behind him.

Tetra had fallen asleep. Despite her fiery attitude hours earlier, she was really masking the need for some rest. Niko knocked on her door and called, "Miss Tetra?" She got up and snapped, "What?" Niko was on the verge of bursting out in laughter when he replied, "Made you a cake." Tetra said casually, "Alright, be out in a moment." She was really so excited, she could barely control herself. The whole crew knew about her weakness to cake, and they often took advantage of it. The best part was that it never failed to trick her. Knowing this, Niko went back upstairs with a sly grin on his face.

He came out the door and announced, "She's on her way!" Gonzo chuckled, knowing what Niko's plan had been and that it would be carried out for sure. Everyone went out in a little half-circle, leaving Link silently panicking in the center. The whole crew was here! He couldn't even spit out a comprehensible sentence when he was alone with Tetra, but in a situation like this? Everyone on the ship would be watching. He took a deep breath. If things were going to go as he planned, then he'd have to relax and not faint on the spot. He looked up at the square roof that would be over them in mere moments. Now, Link wished that Tetra didn't have such a weak spot for cake. Right as he thought this, the door opened.

Tetra stepped out and looked around. "What is this, a sacrifice?" she laughed as she looked at the crescent moon of her crew and Link standing in the center, looking like he was about to go to the goddesses. Then, Medli caught her eye. She knew that anxious face and slightly wolfish grin. _Oh no_. But it was too late. When Gonzo and Senza saw Tetra's eyes widen, they wasted no time in letting go of the ropes. With a clang, the cage enclosed Link and Tetra. "What the heck?!" Tetra exclaimed and glanced around wildly. "Where'd we even get this?!" Medli smirked and replied, "It's a special gift from the Anouki." Tetra ran up to the cage and grabbed the bars in front of Medli. She snarled quietly, "I can't believe you. You'd go to the extent of…this, just to trap me with Link?" She shook her head. Medli just smiled and said, "Neither of you are getting out of here 'till I say so. And I think you know what it takes to get me to change my mind." Tetra groaned. "No cake?" she asked. Niko silently backed into the crowd.

Link cleared his throat behind her. Still holding on to one of the bars, Tetra turned around to face him. Her heart beat faster as he opened his mouth. "Tetra…" he began, looking a bit pale. Tetra sat down on the deck, not knowing what else to do. Link took a step closer. "To be honest, I kinda went along with this," he admitted. "There's something I should tell you, but I never got the chance. You…the moment you agreed to help me save my sister, I realized you're really kind and have a caring heart (even though you shot me out of a catapult full-speed into a wall). And then, when I learned you're really the princess Zelda, and that our destinies were tied, I knew. You can act tough and be tough, but you're still the smartest person I know." With each word, Tetra's face reddened. Link looked over at Medli, who seemed to be screaming telepathically, "Enough with the praise; admit you like her already!" Link pulled at his collar and looked down at Tetra again.

"You're an amazing friend, and I'm glad I got to join you and everyone else in finding New Hyrule," he continued. "But, uh, it's more than just that. I…" Tetra got up and stepped towards him. "The second I met you," she said a bit shakily, "I knew you were a total idiot. But the crazy amount of courage you showed when your sister was carried away by that bird? I'd heard the legends of the Hero of Time, but I never thought another would take on a similar role." She looked down and rubbed her arm. "To meet someone like that, well…it's unthinkable. You're legendary." "So are you," Link laughed a little. She looked Link in the eyes. When they locked, the glare that was normally on her face became a soft smile. They took each other's hands. Medli stifled a squeak of excitement. They got so close that a rupee couldn't fit between the two. But then, Link let go of Tetra's hand and slipped the Wind Waker out of his sleeve.

With a subtle swaying of the baton, a gigantic gust of wind burst out around them, picking the cage up and flinging it into the sea. Link sent Tetra off to the door, and she took no time in running for the hills. Medli stood there in shock. The whole crew burst into an excited outrage. Link took out his hookshot and pulled himself up to the crow's nest, blocking off the trapdoor. Medli whispered, "Why?" and fell to her knees, then her face. Everyone that was still there crowded around her and helped her up. Meanwhile, Link facepalmed. "You idiot!" he scolded himself. "That was most likely your only chance, and you blew it." Then, he remembered her smile and leaned back against the mast. It was worth knowing she trusted him. Gazing at the beautiful sunset, he slowly closed his eyes…

When Link opened his eyes, he met the black night sky and brilliant stars. That meant everyone left him alone, which he was grateful for. He got up and looked down. Nobody was in sight, so he opened the trapdoor and made his way down the ladder. Once he hit the bottom, he glanced around again. Still not a person in sight. He went up to the front of the ship and dangled his legs over the side. "I don't believe everyone would just ditch it like that," he said to himself. "Who do you mean by everyone?" a voice behind him asked. It was definitely Tetra. Link froze, but he tried not to show that he was startled. She came over and sat next to him. He was ready for another lecture on "how not to be an idiot", but something else was on her mind.

"Link…" She tried to start talking, but voice failed her. Link turned to her, his blond hair glowing a ghostly white from the moonlight. "Yeah?" he asked. Tetra collected herself for another try. "I guess I should tell you…" "What is it?" he asked with a slightly worried look. She took a deep breath. This was her time to really return the favor of all the embarrassing things Link told her hours before. "Everything I said before is true, but I kinda left something out." "I did too," Link admitted. "Well then by all means, you first," she said, hoping to stall a bit more. Link looked a bit sheepish. "No, you first," he said back. Tetra sighed. "Fine, how about both of us at the same time?" "Alright," Link agreed. They both spoke in unison, their whispers cutting through the short second of silence that had been there. "I love you." Their eyes widened as they stared at each other in shock. Link steadily put his hand over Tetra's. She looked down and blushed. Link moved in. The second Tetra looked up, Link was nose-to-nose with her. They both tilted their heads a little bit and got closer. Then, for the first time in their young lives, they kissed…

A click came from the crow's nest. Medli sat there in triumph, holding Link's pictograph. She looked at the screen. There was Tetra and Link, lips touching while holding hands in the moonlight. This was totally going up on her wall.

The End!

Leave reviews and follow me for more fanfics to come!


End file.
